16 Kwietnia 2017
TVP 1 HD 06:15 Galeria - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 3110 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Tajemnice Grobu Bożego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Brzostowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 32 Sierpc - Wielkanoc; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno - Wielkanoc po łowicku; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Bryant P. Richardson; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Msza św. Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - 24 godziny na równiku (LIFE ON THE EQUATOR) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 O! Polskie Przeboje; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Córka Maharadży - odc. 2/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 2/3) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Komisarz Alex - odc. 111 (seria IX odc. 7) - Przyjaciel na śmierć i życie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Nieśmiertelni. Warszawa - Aleppo - koncert; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3543; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 0; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zostań, jeśli kochasz (If I Stay) - txt. str. 777 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:R.J. Cutler; wyk.:Chloe Grace Moretz, Jamie Blackley, Mireille Enos, Joshua Leonard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Sportowa niedziela - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Nietykalni (Intouchables) - txt. str. 777 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Olivier Nakache, Eric Toledano; wyk.:Francois Cluzet, Audrey Fleurot, Omar Sy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3543; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Fuks - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia sensacyjna; reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Orędzie Kard. Stanisława Dziwisza na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777 JM 05:55 Znachor - txt. str. 777 AD 127'; dramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Rajskie ptaki Davida Attenborough (Attenborough’s Birds of Paradise); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Milles Barton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard (Fantomas contre Scotland Yard) - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Helene Arnaud, Jacques Dynam; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt. str. 777 125'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Kevin Reynolds; wyk.:James Caviezel, Guy Pearce, Dagmara Dominczyk, Richard Harris; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Familiada - odc. 2365 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Słynna restauracja (Le Grand Restaurant) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1966); reż.:Jacques Besnard; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Bernard Blier, Folco Lulli; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Step up - Taniec zmysłów (Step up) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anne Fletscher; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Jeanna Dewan Tatum, Demaine Radcliff, Rachel Griffiths; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (7); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kabaretowa Scena Młodych; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 16 przecznic (16 Blocks) - txt. str. 777 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Richard Donner; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Mos Def, David Morse, David Zayas; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard (Fantomas contre Scotland Yard) - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Helene Arnaud, Jacques Dynam; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Bez przedawnienia (High Crimes) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Carl Franklin; wyk.:Ashley Judd, Jim Caviezel, Morgan Freeman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Transmisja mszy rezurekcyjnej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Rzeszowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Biblia - Tajemnica Zmartwychwstania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wyspa Różowych Dzwoneczków; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Śląsk na Jasnej Górze - Pieśni Wielkanocne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pogoda - 16.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 117 - Żurek w chlebie, kotleciki z białej kiełbasy, zupa "nic"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wnuczka Wieszcza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Kazania w podróży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego 96'; baśń filmowa; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz, Jerzy Kamas, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Pogoda - 16.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Śląsk jest piękny - Niedziela Wielkanocna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Liturgia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Pod Tatrami - Wielkanoc na Podhalu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Ginące zawody - odc. 46 Opolskie kroszonki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Ludzie wielkiej pasji czyli Judasz i inni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 16.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 e - sport planet; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Piłkarski diament odc.6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Biblia - Tajemnica Zmartwychwstania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Rączka gotuje na Wielkanoc; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Ginące zawody - odc. 46 Opolskie kroszonki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego 96'; baśń filmowa; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz, Jerzy Kamas, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Kazania w podróży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Ludzie wielkiej pasji czyli Judasz i inni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Liturgia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Pan Peabody i Sherman Show 8.45 Księga smoków - film anim. 9.00 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata 9.30 Przygody Kota w butach 10.00 Szeregowiec Dolot - film anim. 11.40 Bruce Wszechmogący - komedia, USA, 2003 13.50 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - film anim. 15.50 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 17.50 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Kabaret na żywo 23.05 Och, Karol - komedia obyczajowa, Polska, 1985 1.10 Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation - film sensacyjny, USA, Hongkong 4.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.45 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.35 Dżungla - komedia, USA, Kanada 10.15 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA 2001 12.15 Znów mam 17 lat - komedia, USA 2009 14.35 Góra czarownic - film przygodowy, USA 2009 16.40 Pamiętnik księżniczki - komedia, USA 2001 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 MasterChef Junior 21.30 Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki - film przygodowy, USA 2008 0.00 Szybcy i wściekli VI - film sensacyjny, USA 2013 2.45 Och, Karol II - komedia, Polska 2011 4.55 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 6.55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 7.35 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 7.55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 8.35 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 9.00 Tarzan II - film anim. 10.35 Garfield Show 10.50 Galileo 12.50 Jaś Fasola 13.30 Mali agenci. Wyścig z czasem - film familijny, USA, 2011 15.20 Piękna i Bestia - film anim. 17.00 Linia ryzyka - film akcji, USA, 2007 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Helikopter w ogniu - dramat wojenny, USA, 2001 23.00 Dom w głębi lasu - horror, USA, 2012 1.00 Przerażacze - horror, USA, 1996 3.15 Niesamowite rekordy 4.00 Top 10 lista przebojów 5.00 Top 10 lista przebojów TV Puls 6.00 Taki jest świat 6.55 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 7.40 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - komedia 9.30 7 krasnoludków - Las to za mało! - film familijny 11.30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Stoliczku, nakryj się - baśń 12.40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Grające drzewko - baśń 13.55 Lassie - film familijny 15.55 Alvin i wiewiórki - komedia 17.50 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka - film przygodowy 20.00 Wybuchowa para - komedia, USA 2010 22.05 Dzień próby - dramat kryminalny, Australia, USA 2001 0.35 Wikingowie - serial 1.30 Ale numer! 2.05 Taki jest świat 3.05 Na jedwabnym szlaku 3.35 Na jedwabnym szlaku 4.00 Na jedwabnym szlaku 4.25 Menu na miarę 4.45 Z archiwum policji 5.10 Twój Puls 5.35 Menu na miarę TVN 7 4.40 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 6.40 Mango - Telezakupy 8.45 Dwóch i pół - serial 9.15 Niekończąca się opowieść: Następny rozdział - film familijny, Niemcy 1990 11.00 Gnomeo i Julia - komedia, Wielka Brytania, USA 2011 12.45 Na tropie Marsupilami - komedia, Francja, Belgia 2012 14.55 Złoty kompas - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 17.25 Człowiek w żelaznej masce - film przygodowy, USA, Francja 1998 20.00 Mission: Impossible IV - Protokół duchów - film sensacyjny, USA, Czechy, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 2011 22.50 Na zabójczej ziemi - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 0.55 Mecz ostatniej szansy - komedia 3.00 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.30 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.00 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show Puls 2 6:00 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 12 6:30 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 13 7:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:10 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa 9:50 Księżniczka i żaba 11:50 Aladyn 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 7 14:05 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby Odcinek: 1 14:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby Odcinek: 2 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby Odcinek: 3 16:00 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 14 16:30 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 15 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 18:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 6 19:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 105 Sezon: 6 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 106 Sezon: 6 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 12 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 12 21:45 Zabójcze umysły Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 22:40 Filary Ziemi Odcinek: 3 23:50 Filary Ziemi Odcinek: 4 0:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 1:20 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 2 1:55 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 2:15 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 2:50 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 3:15 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 3:35 No problem! Odcinek: 2 4:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 4 4:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 5 4:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 6 5:15 Dyżur Odcinek: 10 5:35 Dyżur Odcinek: 11 TV 6 6.00 Taaaka ryba 7.00 Benny Hill 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.05 Legendy Chima 8.35 O, kurczę! - komedia familijna 10.30 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba - film anim. 12.05 Czytaj i płacz - komedia familijna 13.55 Nowe imperium - film przygodowy 16.25 Akta Golgoty - film przygodowy 18.05 Ciekawość: Pranie mózgu - film dok. 19.20 Ziemska apokalipsa - film sci - fi, USA, 2013 21.00 Święci z Bostonu - film sensacyjny, Kanada, USA, 1999 23.15 Ip Man: Ostatnia walka - film biograficzny, Hongkong, 2013 1.30 Underground - komediodramat, Jugosławia, Francja, Niemcy, Bułgaria, Czechy, Węgry, 1995 5.00 Disco Polo Life Super Polsat 6:00 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 7:00 Kirikou i czarownica - film animowany, Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 8:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy - film przygodowy, Polska 1960 10:50 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy, USA 2006 12:55 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1966 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 16:55 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Wśród swoich (3-ost.) - komedia, Polska 1969 19:30 Demakijaż (27) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Foxcatcher - dramat biograficzny, USA 2014 22:50 Połów szczęścia w Jemenie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2012 1:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Stracony awans (549) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Prześladowana tancerka (550) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 3:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Samobójca (551) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 3:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Utracona niewinność (552) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zakochany geniusz (554) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:30 Nasz nowy dom (15) - reality show 5:30 Demakijaż (27) - program rozrywkowy 8TV 6:00 Granie na wstawanie 8:00 Muzyczne śniadanie 10:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 12:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 14:00 Hit za hitem 16:00 Hit za hitem 17:25 100 złotych Odcinek: 6 18:00 The best of... 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 75 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Teraz ja! Odcinek: 11 19:30 Party Mix 22:00 Party Mix 1:00 Prognoza pogody 1:05 Party Mix 2:00 Poczuj się lepiej TTV 5.10 Remontowy biznes braci Scott 6.05 Ciało i krew 7.05 Miliarderzy kontra reszta świata 7.45 Nauka jazdy 8.15 Defacto 8.45 Defacto 9.15 Testerzy 9.45 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 10.30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 11.00 Urodzony handlarz 11.30 Wojny magazynowe 12.30 Wojny magazynowe 12.55 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Święta 13.25 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja 14.25 Usterka 14.55 Ostre cięcie 15.45 Express 16.00 Pogoda 16.05 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 17.10 Nauka jazdy 17.45 Express - informacje 17.57 Pogoda 18.00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 18.35 Usterka 19.45 Express - informacje 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 21.00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 21.30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 22.00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 22.45 Królowe życia - serial 23.30 Kossakowski. Być jak… 0.15 Dzień, w którym pojawiła się forsa 1.15 Miliarderzy kontra reszta świata 1.55 Nauka jazdy 2.25 Usterka 2.55 Usterka 3.25 Ciało i krew 4.20 Nauka jazdy Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Hit dnia 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Przebojowe historie 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Festiwalowa złota dwudziestka 16:05 Dance w Polo tv 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:32 Disco polo teledysk wszechczasów 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:32 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy 7:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 53 8:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 54 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2472 9:40 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2473 10:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2474 11:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2475 11:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2476 12:40 Na rybę Odcinek: 13 13:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 53 14:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 54 15:05 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 462 15:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 464 16:05 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 466 16:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 468 17:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 14 18:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 15 19:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:30 5 o'Clark Odcinek: 6 20:00 Powiedz TAK! Odcinek: 6 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 21 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 251 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 252 23:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 4 0:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 5 1:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 53 2:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 54 3:00 Na rybę Odcinek: 2 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 4 4:00 Disco gramy 5:00 Disco gramy TV Trwam 6:00 Oratorium o Zmartwychwstaniu Resurrexit 6:40 Ziemia Święta - Piąta Ewangelia 7:00 Król Dawid 7:55 Świat w obrazach 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Po cóż są nam święci 8:15 Święty na każdy dzień 8:20 "Wielki Tydzień". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" im. Stanisława Hadyny 9:00 Pan rzeczywiście zmartwychwstał 9:30 Ziemia mojego Zbawiciela 10:00 Msza Święta w uroczystość Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego z Watykanu. Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12:15 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Papież Polak do Rodaków 14:15 Teresa: Historia świętej Teresy z Lisieux 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Łaski pełna 19:35 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Cuda Jezusa 22:30 Vatican Magazine 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 23:30 Bitwa pod Rząbcem - historia prawdziwa 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Msza Święta w uroczystość Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego z Watykanu. Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 5:10 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 5:15 Papież Polak do Rodaków Stopklatka TV 6.00 Na planie 6.25 Komisarz Rex, sezon 5 - Uciekinierzy - serial 7.25 Komisarz Rex, sezon 5 - Okup - serial 8.25 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 10.20 Katastrofy w przestworzach - Zagadka z Heathrow - serial 11.20 Pułapki umysłu Sezon 5 - Brains Behaving Badly - serial 12.20 MiłośćKropka.pl - Kioskarz - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Pogromcy duchów - komedia przygodowa, USA 15.40 Trójka uciekinierów - komedia, USA 17.45 Dziesięcioro przykazań, cz. 1 - film biograficzny, USA 19.50 100 kultowych filmów: Miś - magazyn publicystyczny 20.00 Robin Hood: Ksiaze złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 23.25 Przebudzenia - film biograficzny, USA 1.50 Sekretarka - komediodramat, USA 4.05 Obietnica - thriller, Polska, Dania Fokus TV 6:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 6 6:30 Wędkarskim szlakiem Odcinek: 3 7:00 Wehikuł czasu 7:05 Wajrak na tropie Odcinek: 4 7:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 8 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 9 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 10 8:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 11 8:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 12 8:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 13 8:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 14 8:50 Lodowa planeta Odcinek: 2 9:50 Plemienna szkoła przetrwania Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 10:50 Skarby Jerozolimy Odcinek: 2 12:00 Największe oblężenia średniowiecza Odcinek: 5 13:00 Historia "Titanica" Odcinek: 2 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy Odcinek: 6 14:55 Władcy wojny Odcinek: 14 15:25 Mistrzowie rzeźbienia piłą Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 1 15:55 Zamieszkać w dziczy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:55 Kowboje z zimnych wód Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:50 Centrum dowodzenia Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 18:55 Superwynalazki Odcinek: 2 19:25 Superwynalazki Odcinek: 3 20:00 Franciszek - papież buntownik 21:00 Ostatnia modlitwa? Chrześcijanie na Bliskim Wschodzie 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:10 Żyć z połową mózgu 23:10 Anomalie medyczne Odcinek: 2 0:05 Prognoza pogody 0:20 Straż przybrzeżna na Alasce Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 1:05 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 2 1:40 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 4 2:05 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 2:35 Pod lupą Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 3:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 17 3:40 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 18 4:15 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 30 5:35 Kołowrotek Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 1 TVP ABC 05:20 Listonosz Pat i barometr (Postman Pat and the Barometr) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Strażak James, odc. 19 (Fireman James); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Niespodzianka dla Dilys, odc. 20 (Dilys Big Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i nocne strachy, odc. 3 (Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem uratowali źródełko, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Poszukiwacze smoków, odc. 21 (Dragon Quest); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Słoń Beniamin - Złote jajko, odc. 21 (Das goldene Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smerfy - Smerf Nikt, odc. 205 (Nobody Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Pamiętnik Florki - Przedszkole, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i słoń, odc. 2 (Wilson And The Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wissper - Mały pingwin, odc. 1 (Pingwing Penguin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Lubię swoje włosy, odc. 8 (I Like My Hair); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 7 Tomek szczęściarz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kocia Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Strażak James, odc. 19 (Fireman James); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Niespodzianka dla Dilys, odc. 20 (Dilys Big Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Kaczki Mandarynki, odc. 27 (Mandarin Ducks); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem krzesali iskry, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Janosik - Janosik i śmigus - dyngus, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 My Little Pony, seria II - Poszukiwacze smoków, odc. 21 (Dragon Quest); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Słoń Beniamin - Złote jajko, odc. 21 (Das goldene Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Smerfy - Smerf Nikt, odc. 205 (Nobody Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pamiętnik Florki - Przedszkole, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i słoń, odc. 2 (Wilson And The Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wissper - Mały pingwin, odc. 1 (Pingwing Penguin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Urodziny Danny'ego, odc. 16 (Danny's Pirate Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Pan Ziemniak przybywa do miasta, odc. 17 (Mr Potato Comes to Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 42 Rybacy ze Sri Lanki - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Dzień na plaży, odc. 21 (A Day at the Seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Modelowy kłopot, odc. 22 (Model Plane); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Supa Strikas - Gibki Rasta na lodzie, odc. 1 (Dancing Rasta On Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Ekspres Griffin Rock, odc. 22 (The Griffin Rock Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bohaterowie sa wśród nas, odc. 43 (Self made hero) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Littlest Pet Shop - Jeż i folia bąbelkowa, odc. 49 (The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria II - Huraganowa Fluttershy, odc. 22 (Hurricane Fluttershy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tabaluga - To co miłe wcale nie musi się kończyć, odc. 2 (Happy without ending); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Rzeka czasu, odc. 206 (Smurfing Out of Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki - Przyjaciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wissper - Niezdarny słoń, odc. 2 (Clumsy Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Bajki Aleksandra Fredry; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielka podróż, odc. 37 (Bon Voyage) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Księga Ksiąg - W drodze do Damaszku (The Road to Damascus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Podwójne zło, odc. 23 (Double Villainy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Była sobie Ziemia - Pracujące dzieci, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Jak to działa - Smak odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 8 B - Wędrówka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 48 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Którędy po sztukę - Theo van Doesburg; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Trochę wielkiej miłości - txt. str. 777 45'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; wyk.:Halina Labonarska, Marian Opania, Irena Laskowska, Mirosława Marcheluk, Lena Wilczyńska, Maciej Grzybowski, Romana Kamińska, Eugeniusz Korczarowski, Marian Krawczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Zabytek zadbany - Kaplica św. Tomasza Becketa, Racibórz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Święto wiosny według Simona Rattle'a (Rattle's Rite); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Manfred Waffender; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wstęp do filmu - Siedmiu wspaniałych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Strzały po zmierzchu - Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) 128'; western kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Steve McQuinn, Charles Bronson, Robert Vaughn, Horst Buchholz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Credo literackie - Krzysztof Masłoń; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Zabytek zadbany - Kaplica św. Tomasza Becketa, Racibórz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Billy Wilder; wyk.:Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon, Marylin Monroe, Edward G. Robinson, Billy Gray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Sting: The Last Ship - Live At The Public Theater (Sting: The Last Ship - Live At The Public Theater); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Paul Bozymowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pomniki historii - Stargard; reportaż; reż.:Tomasz Drozdowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela ze... Zbyszkiem Cybulskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela ze... Zbyszkiem Cybulskim - Kobra - Cała prawda 63'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Lidia Korsakówna, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski, Mieczysław Stoor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Niedziela ze... Zbyszkiem Cybulskim - Iluzja 15'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Konstanty Ciciszwili; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Jolanta Ukielska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Niedziela ze... Zbyszkiem Cybulskim - Dzień dobry dziś; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Zabytek zadbany - Pałac w Rogalinie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Wstęp do filmu - Mały, wielki człowiek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Mały wielki człowiek (Little Big Man) - txt. str. 777 133'; western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Arthur Penn; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Faye Dunaway, Chief Dan George, Martin Balsam, Richard Mulligan, Jeff Corey, Aimee Eccles, Kelly Jean Peters; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Pocztówki znad krawędzi (Postcards from the Edge) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Mike Nichols; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Shirley MacLane, Gene Hackman, Dennis Quaid, Richard Dreyfuss; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Sting: The Last Ship - Live At The Public Theater (Sting: The Last Ship - Live At The Public Theater); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Paul Bozymowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Młoda Polska - Ameryka 29'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Aleksandra Terpińska; wyk.:Marta Mazurek, Aleksandra Adamska, Małgorzata Trofimiuk, Andrzej Konopka, Bartosz Gelner; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zabytek zadbany - Pałac w Rogalinie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Teraz animacje! - Analiza wzruszeń i rozdrażnień; film animowany; reż.:Wojciech Bąkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Dom Sary - txt. str. 777 64'; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Lech, Aleksander Sajkow; wyk.:Hanna Balińska, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Mirosław Krawczyk, Danuta Balicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Święto wiosny według Simona Rattle'a (Rattle's Rite); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Manfred Waffender; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Zabytek zadbany - Pałac w Rogalinie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 16 kwietnia odc. 534; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Prośba o deszcz. Szamani w Burkina Faso odc. 14 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Wygnaniec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogusława Stanowska - Cichoń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Film o księdzu arcybiskupie Eugeniusz Baziaku, jednym z tych wielkich pasterzy Kościoła polskiego, który przykładem życia, żarliwą wiarą i głębokim patriotyzmem pozostawił po sobie wielką wdzięczność w sercach ludzkich. 09:20 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2 W jaskini potwora - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jaja inaczej czyli sękacz - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Titanic - ostateczny scenariusz (The Riddle of The Titanic / Titanic l’ultime scenario); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Herle Jouon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Droga od Chrystusa do Konstantyna odc. 4/6 (The Road from Christ to Constantine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Zwycięzca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Australia. Opowieść o Ewolucji (AUSTRALIA. A Journey Through Evolution) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014); reż.:Laura Casamayer del Rincón; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Ogniem i mieczem - txt. str. 777 174'; dramat historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Izabella Scorupco, Aleksandr Domogarov, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bohdan Stupka, Andrzej Seweryn, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Ex Libris - odc. 297; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Pola Negri. Życie Gwiazdy (POLA NEGRI: LIFE OF A STAR) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017); reż.:Mariusz Kotowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Chce się żyć - txt. str. 777 AD 106'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Dawid Ogrodnik, Kamil Tkacz, Dorota Kolak, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Anna Nehrebecka, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Mikołaj Roznerski, Anna Karczmarczyk, Janusz Chabior; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Święty Augustyn - cz. 2 (Sant'Agostino, 2 puntata) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Polska (2010); reż.:Christian Duguay; wyk.:Aleesandro Preziosi, Monica Guerritore, Franko Nero, Wenanty Nosul, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Konnica (Horse Soldiers) 115'; western kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, William Holden, Constance Towers, Judson Pratt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Święta wojna Rosjan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 AK - Armia Podziemna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:35 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (266) Magia liczb; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Rozrywka Retro - Wielkanocna Gala Studia 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce - Odc. 19 Szlak Pilicy - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Lubię to - kabaret Hrabi (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Lubię to - kabaret Hrabi (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - wydanie świąteczne - Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Hity kabaretu - (15) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Hity kabaretu - (16) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 27 Jedyne takie miasto - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Stary Sącz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Pierwsza randka - (4); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /4/ - "Tyle samo prawd ile kłamstw" - Izabela Trojanowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Magiczny świat Luca /12/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (The best 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (20); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 KabareTOP - "Zasmażka" - kabaret OT. TO; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Rodzina sama w domu - (2); reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Spotkanie z Balladą - Paw story (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kierunek Kabaret - Dawno, dawno temu /27/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Irena Santor - wydanie specjalne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Wielkanocne jajeczko z Koniem Polskim; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - wydanie świąteczne - Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kabaretowa Scena Młodych (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kabaretowa Scena Młodych (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Magiczny świat Luca /12/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Wielkanocna Gala Studia 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 INFO Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Istota; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Budziaszek - odc. 192; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:59 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Rzeczpospolita babska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 17:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:22 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Rozważania wielkanocne 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Męka Chrystusa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Rzeczpospolita babska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Istota; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Rozważania wielkanocne 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Męka Chrystusa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nawróceni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:33 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 WideoNews Odcinek: 33 6:05 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 3 6:30 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 4 6:55 Nogaś poleca Odcinek: 2 7:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 11 7:20 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 12 7:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 6 7:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 9 7:55 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 6 8:10 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 11 8:15 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 12 8:25 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 3 8:40 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 4 8:50 Dziki Frank i smoki Odcinek: 1 9:55 WideoNews 10:00 Lodowaty wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 1 10:55 Niebezpieczeństwo z kosmosu Odcinek: 2 11:55 Lotnisko poniżej zera Odcinek: 5 12:55 Bear Grylls - ucieczka z piekła Odcinek: 3 13:55 Dżungla złota Odcinek: 3 14:55 WideoNews 15:00 Hrabia Monte Christo 17:05 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie 20:00 Podniebni rycerze 22:05 Agenci NCIS: Nowy Orlean Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 22:55 Agenci NCIS: Nowy Orlean Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 23:50 19 dzieci: wielka wyprawa 0:50 Przemek Saleta: najcięższe zadania Odcinek: 6 1:45 Z naturą na co dzień Odcinek: 4 2:20 Z naturą na co dzień Odcinek: 5 2:50 Annapurna na lekko 3:25 Halny 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 19 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 20 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 17 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 18 Zoom TV 6:05 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 25 7:05 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 8:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Odcinek: 20 9:00 Msza Święta 10:05 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 25 11:05 Filozofia smaku: Teo Vafidis 11:35 Gwiazdy na talerzu 12:05 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 59 12:40 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 60 13:15 Szeptunka Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 13:55 Szeptunka Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 14:30 Zoom przy kawie 15:30 Zoom przy kawie 16:30 Gwiazdy Cejrowskiego Odcinek: 1 17:05 Miło/ść - Piotr Najsztub rozmawia Odcinek: 9 18:05 Ezel Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 1 19:05 Ezel Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 1 20:05 Déjà vu 22:25 Kto ją zabił? 0:30 Trawka Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 1:10 Trawka Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 1:50 Impreza na maxa 2:50 Instynkt wilka - Zmarłym łatwiej 4:35 Moje miejsce, moja pasja 5:00 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 25 Nowa TV 6:00 Weekend z... Odcinek: 23 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 74 7:35 Proste pytanie Odcinek: 11 8:00 Pasja ekstremalna Odcinek: 3 8:30 Pasja ekstremalna Odcinek: 4 8:55 Apple - cała prawda 10:00 Srebrny rumak 12:15 Józefinka Odcinek: 1 13:15 Józefinka Odcinek: 2 14:05 Jan Serce Odcinek: 7 15:15 Franciszek - papież buntownik 16:15 Krokodyl Dundee 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 75 18:50 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 45 18:55 Teraz ja! Odcinek: 11 19:25 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 45 19:30 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 19 20:30 Profil Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 21:35 Żona rzeźnika 23:40 Profil Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 0:50 Daleko od okna 3:10 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 5 3:40 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 6 4:10 Teraz ja! Odcinek: 11 4:50 77 słoni - Indie Odcinek: 11 5:25 Pod lupą Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 WP 6:00 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 7 6:05 Być jak modelka Odcinek: 2 6:35 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 101 7:00 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 24 7:30 Infoteka Odcinek: 3 8:00 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 9:00 Lata 90. Dekada, która nas połączyła Odcinek: 6 10:00 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 3 10:30 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 4 11:00 Luksusowe rezydencje Odcinek: 2 11:30 Czworo niemowląt na sekundę Odcinek: 2 12:30 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 7 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 2 14:30 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 6 15:30 Witajcie w naszym zoo Odcinek: 5 16:50 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 102 17:05 Anioły dobroczynności Odcinek: 4 18:00 Megafabryki Odcinek: 2 19:00 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 5 19:30 Luksusowe rezydencje Odcinek: 3 20:00 Rodzina KRUPP - wojna i pokój Odcinek: 5 21:00 Śmierć pod palmami Odcinek: 5 22:05 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 5 23:10 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 6 0:15 Upadek Odcinek: 1 1:30 Więźniowie wojny Odcinek: 1 3:20 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 4:20 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 TV Polonia 06:15 Kino retro - Dwie Joasie 88'; komedia; reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Lucyna Szczepańska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Ina Benita, Michał Znicz, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Władysław Grabowski, Aleksander Zelwerowicz, Janina Janecka, Ludwik Fritsche; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Polak brazylijski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /4/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Wolny Ekran - (48); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno - Wielkanoc po łowicku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Baw się słowami - /12/ Jesteś duży czy mały; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Baw się słowami - /13/ Ubrania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Msza św. Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 8/8 - Gdzie twój dom Telemachu? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Jest okazja - (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kino retro - Dwie Joasie 88'; komedia; reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Lucyna Szczepańska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Ina Benita, Michał Znicz, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Władysław Grabowski, Aleksander Zelwerowicz, Janina Janecka, Ludwik Fritsche; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 32 Sierpc - Wielkanoc; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra - txt. str. 777; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 46* (seria IV, odc. 7) - Przed sobą nie uciekniesz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pod Tatrami - Wielkanoc na Podhalu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (6); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Baw się słowami - /12/ Jesteś duży czy mały; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Baw się słowami - /13/ Ubrania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Blondynka - odc. 46* (seria IV, odc. 7) - Przed sobą nie uciekniesz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Bilet na księżyc - txt. str. 777 118'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Filip Pławiak, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Bożena Adamek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Przybylska, Łukasz Simlat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Oczy w oczy - (45) Emilian Kamiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP HD 06:00 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - SuperJedynki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (170) Koral, korek i langusta; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ranczo - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Upadek obyczajów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ojciec Brown - odc. 3 (Father Brown - The Wrong Shape); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza - txt. str. 777 81'; film przygodowy; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa - txt. str. 777 78'; film przygodowy; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777 25'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 O północy w Paryżu (Midnight in Paris) - txt. str. 777 90'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania, Francja (2011); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Owen Wilson, Rachel McAdams; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ojciec Brown - odc. 3 (Father Brown - The Wrong Shape); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (171) Górska Barbagia; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 17 Szczecin - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Ranczo - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Ranczo - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 91'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 134 - Ślepy los (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ranczo - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Arkadiusz Nader, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777 109'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ranczo - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 AD 94'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 135 - Zagadki serca (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pitbull - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777 109'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (5) (Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (5)) kraj prod.Włochy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Bayern Monachium - Bayern - Real Madryt; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: 1.runda play - off (2): Washington Capitals - Toronto Maple Leafs (NHL: 1.runda play - off (2): Washington Capitals - Toronto Maple Leafs) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Gwiazdy Tenisa-odc. 5 (Gwiazdy Tenisa) - JM kraj prod.Australia (2017); STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Biel - FINAŁ (Turniej WTA - Biel - FINAŁ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Barca TV - Juventus Turyn - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 19:40 Barca TV-magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 XI Memoriał J. Kuliga i M. Bublewicza 2017; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Sportowa niedziela - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: 1.runda play - off (3): St. Louis Blues - Minnesota Wild (NHL: 1.runda play - off (3): St. Louis Blues - Minnesota Wild) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (5) (Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (5)) kraj prod.Włochy (2017); STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia